It is recognized that both coal and charcoal-type fires are difficult to start and to maintain for satisfactory combustion. For example, the ignition of charcoal-type briquettes in a charcoal grill has been a source of annoyance; and typically, requires the employment of a volatile combustible material sprayed on the charcoal-type briquettes or the use of paper or other material to start the charcoal briquettes to ignite in a satisfactory manner; and thereafter, additional briquettes are added to maintain a satisfactory charcoal fire. Coal fires are even more difficult to start and to maintain satisfactory combustion. Typically, a coal fire is started by placing a small amount of coal on top of an existing wood fire or charcoal fire or by employing wood to start the coal and then the adding starter coal to the wood fire, which is an additive process that normally continues until a good coal fire has been developed in the combustion chamber of the coal stove. Thus, the ignition of both coal and charcoal-type fires is generally time consuming, somewhat cumbersome, and associated with some degree of difficulty in order to start or maintain a fire of satisfactory combustion characteristics. It is thus desirable to provide for an ignition composition and method of preparing and using the composition which permits the rapid ignition of either a coal or charcoal fire in a coal stove or a charcoal grill.